That Night
by Evilevergreen
Summary: [One Shot] One kiss, one stolen moment, was all it took to do what all their enemies could not. [Abby & Nigel – Abby & Hoagie]


**That Night**  
By Evilevergreen

It was near midnight, as Nigel laid awake in his bed, "This is no good." He thought before getting up. He put on a housecoat and preceded to walk about the tree house. The Delightful Children were defeated for the umpteenth time that day and they would probably be planning their next action against the KND very soon. But there was more on Nigel's mind this night. He had almost let it slip, and he had beat himself up over it. If Lizzie ever found out it would be more than their relationship could handle. And although Lizzie drove him and his team crazy half the time, he loved her.

But Nigel couldn't understand, if he loved Lizzie, why it was Numbah 5 that plagued his thoughts. Nigel had gone to the kitchen and got himself a cup of hot chocolate and decided to go to the balcony for some fresh air. When he arrive he was surprised to see Numbah 5 standing alone and looking up at the crescent moon.

"Numbah 5, what are you doing up so late?" Nigel asked as he walked towards her.

"Numbah 5 couldn't sleep. Guess Numbah 1 couldn't either." She looked at the hot chocolate in his hands.

They stood in silence for a long time, before Numbah 5 turned herself towards him and spoke again, "What did Numbah 1 mean, when he said today..." but she was interrupted.

"It was nothing." He said quickly and he felt ashamed and embarrassed, but he couldn't stop staring at her.

It made Numbah 5 nervous. "What is it?" And before she could even get the last syllable out her mouth, she felt a gentle kiss from Numbah's 1 lips. It took her by surprise and she quickly pushed him away and slapped him.

Nigel rubbed his face. "Kind of thought you would do that."

"Numbah 5 is with Numbah 2." She said angrily, but almost like she was trying to convince herself.

"I'm sorry Abigail. It'll never happen again." He looked sincerely into her brown eyes. He noticed she was biting her lower lip, as if she was debating something in her head. Numbah 1 could have died of joy when he once again, felt her lips against his.

But this time it was his turn to push her away. He spoke to her as he held her hands within his. "What about Lizzie and Numbah 2?" But before she could answer there was a sound near the balcony door. Nigel let go of Abigail's hands and they prepared themselves for anything, but nothing happened. Nigel went to the door and opened it up, but there was still nothing. He poked his head inside and looked down the hall and he saw a chubby looking shadow go around the corner. Nigel exhaled, as he realized what just happened.

"What is it, Numbah 1?" Numbah 5 asked him.

"Nothing." He faced her from the door. "Hurry and return to your room. There's something I have to do." Numbah 1 then slowly made his way to Hoagie's room.

OoOoO

Nigel walked right into Hoagie's room, he knew he would be waiting. "How could you do this to me!" Numbah 1 had never heard Numbah 2 raise his voice to anyone. "You gave me your word that you would leave her alone!"

"I'm sorry Numbah 2, I couldn't stop myself. But you must understand, she's always on my mind."

"And you don't think she's on mind?" Numbah 2 said almost softly. "I almost heard you slip up today, and in front of Lizzie no less."

"I can explain."

"No you can't. How can you explain kissing my girlfriend, when you have one of her own?" The anger came back to his voice.

"I love her Numbah 2."

Sadness now filled Numbah 2's eyes. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know if given a choice she'd chose you?"

"Numbah 2 you're my best friend, I didn't want to hurt you like this. But what do you want me to do?" He pleaded.

"I want you to do something you can't seem to do. Leave her alone, stop loving her. I don't want to lose her to you."

"I can leave her alone, but asking me to stop loving her, is like asking me to stop the earth from spinning. Can't you see that I'm torn between her and Lizzie and that this is hurting me, as much as it is hurting you."

"No. And that's the different between you and me Nigel. Where as your heart can hold many, mines can only hold one and that's Abigail Lincoln." Numbah 2 sat down. "I've been thinking about this for a long time, but I never really had a reason to. Tomorrow, I'm requesting a transfer and I'm going to ask Numbah 5 to come with me."

"I won't allow it." Numbah 1 stated. "There is nothing we can't work through."

"Look, I've made my decision. And if Numbah 5 decides to come with me, or to stay here, then at least I'll know where her heart lies." Hoagie who had been looking at the floor now look straight at Nigel. "You can leave now and close the door behind you."

OoOoO

Even with the conversation Nigel just had with Hoagie, Nigel headed towards Abigail's room. He promised he would leave her alone, but here he stood outside her door. He knew this wasn't going to work.

He knocked on her door and waited, soon Abigail opened the door to face him. "Numbah 1?"

"I know this should have waited till morning, but this had to be done tonight."

"Numbah 5 doesn't understand."

"Look, up on the balcony, I'm sorry, but that was a mistake. I love Lizzie."

"But Numbah 5 thought, that you..." And for the second time that night she was interrupted.

"I know, it's just I can't work like this anymore. Things have just become to complicated around here." A tear ran down Nigel face as he spoke. "I need you..." He could barely get out. "I need you to, put in a request to transfer tomorrow."

Numbah 5 became defensive. "Numbah 5 won't leave Numbah 2 or..." she paused for a moment, "or her team."

Nigel placed his hand on her cheek. "I know what you meant." He smiled. "You have to pretend that this conversation didn't happened." Numbah 5 looked at him in a confused kind of way. "You'll understand tomorrow." He then kissed her.

"Is Numbah 5 suppose to pretend that didn't happen either?" Her eyes swelled with tears.  
"I hope not." He said softly, he then started to walk done the hall.

"Nigel." Her voice sounded different as she called him by his real name. He turned to look at her. She bite her lip as she thought about her words carefully, "I'll miss you."

Nigel could only manage to smile and nod. He then headed back towards his room. He laid in his bed awake, wishing he had never gotten out in the first place.

* * *

End Transmission

* * *


End file.
